Young Justice Karaoke with Their Mentors
by The Uncanny X-Fan
Summary: Young Justice and their Mentors, play karaoke. Submit songs for them to sing. Rated T for Language.


**This is Young Justice Karaoke with Their Mentors, send in songs for them to sing.**

* * *

Tuxf walked onto a stage with a microphone in his hand and yelled,"Hey everybody how are you!? Today we have something special, if you couldn't already tell what it was, well the something is wrong with you." He then looked at a door and shouted,"Guys get your asses out of their!" It took a while but people slowly began to come, complaining the whole way though.

"That place was a shithole!"Wally shouted before Artemis whacked upside the head.

"Hey Robin sing _The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny._"Nightwing Fan said, throwing him the mic.

"Where the _hell_ did you come from?"Tuxf asked.

"Doesn't matter." Nightwing Fan said. Tuxf shook his head side-to-side obviously given up with the argument.

_Robin-Old Godzilla was hopping around_  
_Tokyo City like a big playground_  
_When suddenly Batman burst from the shade_  
_and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade_  
_Godzilla got pissed and began to attack_  
_but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq_  
_who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu_  
_When Aaron Carter came out of the blue_

_And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal_  
_Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile_  
_but before it could make it back to the Batcave_  
_Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave_  
_and took an AK-47 out from under his hat_  
_and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat_  
_but he ran out of bullets and he ran away_  
_because Optimus Prime came to save the day_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_  
_good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see_  
_and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be_  
_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

_Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime_  
_like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime_  
_and then Shaq came back covered in a tire track_  
_but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back_  
_and Batman was injured, and trying to get steady_  
_when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete_  
_but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped_  
_Indiana Jones took him out with his whip_

_then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind_  
_and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find_  
_'cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed_  
_and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist_  
_then he jumped in the air and did a somersault_  
_while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault_  
_onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air_  
_then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_  
_good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see_  
_and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be_  
_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

_angels sang out an immaculate chorus_  
_down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris_  
_who delivered a kick which could shatter bones_  
_into the crotch of Indiana Jones_  
_who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain_  
_as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne_  
_but Chuck saw through his clever disguise_  
_and he crushed Batman's head inbetween his thighs_

_then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and_  
_"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and_  
_Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and_  
_Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie_  
_Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader_  
_Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger_  
_Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,_  
_Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan_  
_all came out of nowhere lightning fast_  
_and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass_  
_it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw_  
_with civilians looking on in total awe_

_and the battle raged on for a century_  
_many lives were claimed, but eventually_  
_the champion stood, the rest saw their better:_  
_Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_  
_good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see_  
_and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be_  
_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._  
_(The Ultimate Showdown)_  
_this is The Ultimate Showdown..._  
_(The Ultimate Showdown)_  
_This is the Ultimate Showdown..._  
_Of Ultimate Destiny._

"What the _hell_ was that?"Wally asked.

"Shut up... if you payed attention then you would know Batman's secret identity."Nightwing Fan said, and earning a look of surprise from Batman."But that's besides the point, Wally you are going to sing _Supersonic_."_  
_

_Wally-Well am I making haste or could it be haste is making me _  
_What's time but a thing to kill or keep or buy or lose or live in _  
_I gotta go faster _  
_Keep up the pace _  
_Just to stay in the human race _

_I could go supersonic _  
_the problem's chronic _  
_Tell me does life exist beyond it _  
_When I need to sate _  
_I just accelerate _  
_Into oblivion _  
_Into oblivi yah yah yah yah yah yah yan _

_Now here I go again _  
_everything is alien _  
_How does it feel to be outstripped by the pace of cultural change _  
_My deeds are senseless _  
_and rendered meaningless _  
_When measured in that vein _

_I could go supersonic _  
_the problem's chronic _  
_Tell me does life exist beyond it _  
_When I need to sate _  
_I just accelerate into oblivion _  
_Into oblivion _

_I won't lie _  
_it's exciting _  
_When I try _  
_to decide things _  
_I just want to live _  
_decently _  
_meaningfully _  
_I'm in misery _

_I could I go supersonic _  
_the problem's chronic _  
_Tell me does life exist beyond it _  
_When I need to sate _  
_I just accelerate into oblivion _  
_Into oblivi yah yah yah yah yah yah yah! _Wally then dissapeered only to pop up again.

"There's no way out of this place is there?"He asked Tuxf, and Tuxf gave him a nod while snickering.

"Ok...um... Batman,Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman sing the F.U.N. song!"

_Superman: It's not about winning, it's about fun!_  
_Batman: What's that?_  
_Superman: Fun is when you...fun is...it' like...it's kinda...sorta like a..._  
_What is fun? HERE...Let me spell it for you!_

_Superman: _  
_F is for Friends who do stuff together._  
_U is for You and me._  
_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._

_Superman,Wonder Woman, Flash: _  
_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_Batman: _  
_F is for Fire that burns down the whole town._  
_U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!_  
_N is for No survivors when you're-_

_Wonder Woman:_  
_Plankton! Those things aren't what fun is all about!_  
_Now, do it like this,_  
_F is for Friends who do stuff to-_

_Batman: _  
_Never! That's completely idiotic!_

_Flash: _  
_Here, Let me help you..._  
_F is for friends who do stuff together._  
_U is for You and me, TRY IT!_

_Batman: _  
_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._

_Everyone: _  
_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_Batman: _  
_Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside..._  
_Should we stop?_

_Superman: _  
_No! That's how you're supposed to feel!_

_Batman: _  
_Well I like it! Lets do it again!_

_Wonder Woman:_  
_Okay!_

_Everyone:_  
_F is for Frolic through all the flowers._  
_U is for Ukelele._  
_N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking._  
_Here with my best buddy._

_Down in the deep blue sea._

Everyone(minus Batman) was laughing at how he had easily agreed and, how he sung with all his heart.

"...That was stupid."Batman said.

"No it wasn't!'Robin shouted.

* * *

**That's it for now, I don't own Young Justice or the songs that were sung, they are owned by their respective owners.**


End file.
